Solar's Blessing
Wondrous Item (talisman), artifact (requires attunement, good alignment) This amulet is a gift bestowed only by the solar that once possessed it, and only in extremely rare circumstances, for to give this blessing is to give one a portion of the solar's own power. It is rumored that the cleric Adere, an aasimar of some renowned, once saved the life of her solar ancestor and was gifted his amulet in return. Adere went on to lead a holy war against the demon princes before falling in battle in her crusade on the Abyss. When she fell, the Solar returned to reclaim his gift, leaving many believe that, while this amulet indeed bestowed great power upon her, that the talisman ultimately brought about her death. While attuned to the this artifact you gain a portion of the solar's power and gain the following features. If you do not have a spellcasting ability Charisma is your spellcasting ability for any effects caused by this magic item: * Angelic Weapons. While attuned your weapon attacks are magical. When you make a weapon attack the attack deals an extra 3d8 radiant damage. * Celestial Resistance. You gain resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage from nonmagical weapons. Additionally, you are immune to necrotic and poison damage and immune to the poisoned condition. * Divine Awareness. You know if you hear a lie and are permanently under the effects of the zone of truth spell. * Healing Touch. You touch another willing creature. The target magically regains 4d8 + your spellcasting ability modifier hit points and is freed from any curse, disease, poison, blindness, or deafness. Once you use this feature, you cannot use it again until you finish a short or long rest. * Magic Resistance. You have advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. * Teleport. You magically teleport, along with any equipment it is wearing or carrying, up to 120 ft. to an unoccupied space you can see. Once you use this feature you must finish a long rest before it can be used again. * Price of Glory. While you are attuned to this amulet the solar can speak with you telepathically. You cannot prevent this communication and you are considered to speak celestial for the purpose of this communication. Daily at dawn, the solar speaks to you through the amulet and gives the player a mission; a task to accomplish in its name. The goal may be something that can be completed in that day, or it may be an entire campaign. Some examples include defeating great evils or fighting corruption and chaos in all forms. The solar may also give the player a vague task, such as stopping any crimes you see, or helping anyone in need. The details of this are up to the DM. * Defy the Master. Any time the solar issues an order, you can choose to fight against it. If you do make a Wisdom saving throw, contested against the solar's spell save DC (25). On a failure you are charmed by the solar as though under the dominate person spell with unlimited range until the next dawn, or until the solar deems that you've completed your mission, whichever comes first. On a successful save the solar's power dims from the amulet and you lose the effects of the this artifact. The amulet remains dimmed until the next dawn, when this process repeats again. Repeatedly denying or failing the solar's tasks may cause it to seek to reclaim the item, at the DM's discretion. [] Random Properties. The Solar's Blessing has the following random properties: * 2 minor beneficial properties * 1 major beneficial property * 2 minor detrimental properties * 1 major detrimental property Destroying the Solar's Blessing. This talisman can be destroyed physically as easily as any other charm, but only by one attuned to it. Destroying the artifact in this way returns it to the solar, effectively ending your agreement with them, though possibly making an enemy in the process (DM's discretion). Alternatively, a creature of evil alignment of either level or CR 20 or greater can permanently nullify this artifact by corrupting the power inside and taking it for themselves. The creature permanently gains the abilities of the talisman with the following changes: * Angelic Weapons becomes Demonic Power and instead adds 3d8 necrotic damage. * Celestial Resistance becomes Fiendish Vigor and grants resistance to radiant damage instead of necrotic damage. * Divine Awareness becomes Abyssal Knowledge. * Healing Touch becomes Draining Touch and instead deals 4d8 + spellcasting ability modifier necrotic damage and restores an amount of hit points equal to the damage dealt with this ability. * Price of Glory and Defy the Master are lost entirely. The talisman then becomes an ordinary talisman and, without its power, the solar it belonged to is forever weakened. A solar who has been betrayed like this will almost certainly seek vengeance against the betrayer and try to reclaim its power from those who stole it, an act that could bring the wrath of all the Upper Planes upon them. Category:Magic Items